


Bad Day

by GreyCrystal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyCrystal/pseuds/GreyCrystal
Summary: Lapis is having a bad day and just wants to see Steven. Instead she finds Pearl, but perhaps she can get some enjoyment out of the situation regardless.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> First published fanfic, intended to be a one shot but I'm open to doing more if it's requested.

Lapis was having a bad day.

It was just one of those days where it seemed like nothing was going right for the ocean gem. Peridot and Bismuth were metalworking together today so Lapis couldn't hang out with either of them, Cherry Quartz accidentally destroyed one of the fountains which Lapis had just fixed and on a fly around the forest she had spotted Jasper which was a sure fire way to get the ocean gem in a rotten mood.

So after all that, Lapis simply wanted to hang out with her good old beach summer fun buddy, sure Steven had been a bit moodier than usual lately, something which did concern Lapis a little, bit deep down she knew he was still the same kindhearted boy that had freed her from the mirror years ago. She just wished she could do more to help her friend with what he was going through...

Unfortunately when she got to the temple, there was only one gem inside at the moment, Pearl... Uhg, Lapis still felt a pang of bitterness whenever the Crystal Gems proclaimed their righteousness after keeping her trapped there for so long, but no, it was fine, it was all in the past, she just needed to be civil for a few moments so she could figure out where Steven was... "Hey, do you know where Steven is?"

The taller gem didn't even look up from her work, instead simply waving her hand somewhat dismissively as if shooing off a fly. "He's off on a diplomatic mission for the diamonds, you know he can't always be around..." Pearl seemed to be studying a few pieces of gem ship material, poking and prodding at them with a few delicate instruments without even checking to see if Lapis had left.

Lapis growled a bit at the almost condescending tone from the taller, she knew her and Pearl had never really been on good terms, more just being civil for Steven's sake but compounded with everything else that had gone wrong today that attitude was just enough to push her over the edge a bit. While Steven was away, maybe she could have a bit of fun interrupting Pearl's work instead. "Oh well, if he's not here then I suppose you'll just have to do." Rather unceremoniously Lapis plopped down next to Pearl, taking a seat next to her and already moving her chair a bit closer so she could look at whatever the neurotic gem was doing.

At that, Pearl actually looked up from her work to stare incredulously at the shorter gem. "I'll have to... Do...? Lazuli, I don't have time to entertain you, go find Amethyst or Peridot or someone else if you're bored, I'm busy right now..." She went right back to her work, as if convinced that such a logical explanation would instantly convince the ocean gem to leave.

On the contrary it just seemed to draw Lapis closer, a small smirk tugging at her features as she leaned in close enough to be a serious disruption to Pearl's work. "Oh come on, Pearl. We should really get to know each other better, we've barely spoken since I got out of the mirror... Or do you not appreciate my presence as much when I can actually talk back?" She kept her voice steady and calm despite those words, just the slightest hint of a dangerous edge in her tone as Pearl visibly flinched at the reminder of what their 'relationship' had been prior to Steven freeing her.

"Lapis I know you're just trying to get a reaction out of me, I'm not going to-"

Without warning Lapis reached forward to grab the other by the chin and forcibly turn her head so she could look Pearl in the eyes when she spoke. "Not going to what? Not going to humor me when I just want to talk? How cruel..." Lapis had to admit she got a slight amount of satisfaction from seeing the look of shock on Pearl's face, that hint of fear in her eyes as Lapis leaned in a bit closer. "You know thinking about it, I don't think I ever even got an apology for that... Isn't that funny, Pearl? Used as a glorified recording device for years without even the thought of setting me free and you've never even apologized... It's okay to laugh, Pearl. I won't be mad."

Pearl didn't look like she was going to start laughing anytime soon, instead swallowing and trying to compose herself a bit so she could speak clearly. "Listen, Lapis, we all did things that we now see as misguided, I mean you stole the entire ocean-" 

The taller was cut off once more by a small hiss of pain as Lapis gripped her chin a bit harder, digging her nails into the other gem's cheek without her expression ever switching away from that slight smirk. "Don't change the subject... All I want is an apology, okay? Is that too much to ask?"

Pearl thought about calling for help, she thought about pulling away and drawing her weapon, she thought about screaming at Lapis that she was insane and that this wasn't how to get an apology from someone but... Whatever, if it would get the other gem off her back then Pearl would relent, it was simply a matter of the fastest solution, she wasn't afraid, she knew Lapis wouldn't dare to hurt her and risk upsetting Steven... Probably. "Okay- f-fine, fine. I'm sorry Lapis, for keeping you in the mirror. I should of at least tried to communicate more, I should of treated you like an actual gem instead of an... Object... I'm sorry Lapis." A few tears were actually pricking the corners of her eyes by the time she finished speaking, whether out of guilt or because of the nails digging into her cheek, Pearl didn't quite know.

With a satisfied nod, Lapis released Pearl, watching as she recoiled almost as soon as she was able and giving a small snort of laughter as the taller gem gave her a venomous glare. "Wow, I can't believe you thought I was actually serious. I was just messing with you Pearl, I know we're all allies here. Still, I do appreciate the apology~" Pearl didn't look convinced in the slightest, not that Lapis really expected she would be. Still, if nothing else this had cheered the ocean gem up a bit, both getting an apology and getting to mess with the uptight gem. "I'm glad we could get in some quality bonding time while Steven's away, really we should hang out more often."

While Lapis spoke, Pearl did little more than glare and rub the marks on her cheek a bit, looking away with a scowl at the suggestion that the two gems should hang out more but not actually speaking. If Lapis was at all phased she didn't show it, instead simply giving Pearl one last condescending pat on the cheek before standing up and turning away. "Oh and Pearl, if I were you I wouldn't tell the others about this, after all it's pretty embarrassing to have fallen for a joke like that." With a small chuckle she flew off, leaving Pearl to her work.

Pearl was having a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... I think the pacing is a bit wack but hopefully aside from that it's alright.
> 
> Comments and critiques are appreciated!


End file.
